


who am i kidding

by orphan_account



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Rebecca had cleaned up the glasses after the Textmergency(/tastrophe)?Alternative ending+ many words :)





	

Once upon a time, an alluringly beautiful 16 year old Scarsdale princess named Rebecca Nora Bunch sat on a log by the campfire with the most handsome man in the world, Prince Joshua.    
  


It was the 12th day away from her wicked mother in a heavenly land far, far away.   
"Oh, Josh, I love you so much. This has been the best day of my life, like I mean ever, like the best moment in time ever since anything existed," Rebecca said enthusiastically through her braces, burying her head deeper into his chest. 

  
Both of them were head over heels in love, with no hesitation to start their lives together, not a single doubt clouding their minds. Undeniably, their love was their destiny.   
  
"Hey Josh? I'm so glad we're in love you know, it's like fate. Thank you, Mother Nature."   
  
Prince Josh turned his head, suddenly stricken by her words.    
  
"In love? We've know each other for less than a week, Becks," Rebecca began to reach towards his face with her pinkie. "What are you doing?"    
  
"I'm pretending there's stuff on your face, silly, like a cute romance thingy," she giggled, pretending to wipe something off his cheek.    
  
Josh edged away.    
  
"Rebecca, stop! No one enjoys that!" he screamed point-blank, pushing her hand away.    
  
Laughing, she snuggled back into him; feeling invincible in his arms, whilst he thought about his current girlfriend back in West Covina, the guilt tripping him over whenever Rebecca looked up at him.    
  
Suddenly, something shifted out of place inside his stomach, as if being by this campfire was too far from what he needed.    
  
-   
  
10 years later and here she is, the Scarsdale princess being rejected once again by the man she loves.    
  
"Shut up, Rebecca. You've finished your self pity so just get rid of the wine glasses already before you break anything else," she says to herself, clambering up to clear the table.    
  
As she drains the last glass, throws the fondue bag into the bin and places the contents messily into the fridge; the sound of light footsteps reaches her ears.    
  
"Greg?! Oh my God, you're here!"    
  
He's standing by the door, his brown eyes a little red yet each strand of hair immaculate. Rebecca runs to him, swinging her arms over his neck, a huge wave of relief taking control over her body.    
  
"Rebecca, what's wrong?" Greg asks, clasping her shoulders.    
  
"Well, basically- it doesn't matter. Just, I really can't be alone right now."   
  
"Don't worry. Let's just get this cleaned up," he smiles at her comfortingly, but his sadness isn't exactly well hidden.   
  
Rebecca walks across the room to get a brush for the shards.   
  
"Um...you know when you were asking if me and Heather were still a 'thang'? She kinda dumped me." Greg mutters quietly.    
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Greg. I know you really liked her."    
  
Greg nods, takes the broom from her and starts to clean up the shards.    
  
"Look, I've got some fondue in the fridge. I really want to take my mind off all this and just dip some meat into a bowl of hot cheese," Rebecca laughed.    
  
"I'm pretty hungry, and coagulating cheese would really hit the spot. Hey, um, what about my place? It's kind of- not covered in glass."   
  
Rebecca rejoices inside. "That sounds great."   
  
-   
  
10 minutes later, after a ride in Rebecca's Hyundai, sing alongs to some Rachel Bloom, an enticing look at Greg's school pictures, and some fondue, the two of them resort to the couch, hanging their heads back and staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling.    
  
It doesn't take long for them to circle back to Josh.    
  
"So when I was 16, I was like head over heels in love with Josh. I don't know, he was just like-" Rebecca begins.    
  
"Come on, Bunch, don't pretend you still don't love him."   
  
"What?! I don't- but that would just be- I don't still- that's just-Oh whatever. Maybe, and I said maybe,  I might still like him a little, but it was just a two month fling 10 years ago. It was stupid."   
  
Greg looks over at her disbelievingly.    
  
"Okay, so truthful honesty time," Rebecca says.    
  
"Truthful honest-? Right, then. Shoot."   
  
"So firstly what is this shoot thing? Everyone's like 'shoot' and 'hit me' and like 'boom me'..."   
  
"That's not a thing."   
  
"The point is...Josh was my first kiss, my first time, and the only thing I knew away from home. He made me feel happy, and no other relationship I've had ever really lived up to how I felt then," Rebecca explains, coming to a weird realisation in those few seconds.    
  
"Well, Bunch, I want you to think. How many of your relationships lasted for longer than a week- since Josh Chan?"    
  
Thinking, Rebecca looks up in realisation.    
  
"Like- one?"    
  
"Maybe that's why," Greg says.    
  
"Since when did you become so wise?" she laughs unsteadily, the fear of Greg being repulsed by her attitude suddenly crushing her like a boulder.    
  
Rebecca looks over at him, and suddenly her heart melts as her gaze falls into his.    
After a few seconds, she turns away, hastily feeling the need to speak.    
  
"Your turn. It's your truthful honesty time."   
  
"I have to do it too?" Greg groans.    
  
Rebecca laughs and insists he share something.    
  
"Hmm, okay. The last conversation I had with my mom, before she left us, was about-"   
  
"No, Greg, I'm not forcing you to talk about your mom," Rebecca interrupts.    
  
"No, it’s fine.  You've been pretty open with me, and since Heather, someone to talk to would be nice.."   
  
Her insides light up as she hears him refer to her as a 'friend'. It's a step up from 'terrible person'.    
  
"So, basically, Shauna always told me about this hotel called, Persia or something. It was where her and my dad first met, and I've wanted to go ever since she first mentioned it," Greg takes a deep breath. "She brought it up before she left. I can still hear her saying that it was the last time she remembered him acting like he loved her. And then- the next day- she just drove the car out and never came back."   
  
Rebecca places a hand soothingly onto his.    
  
"Parents can be stupid sometimes, Greg. I would know. And just having a mom who even considered leaving you makes her an idiot."   
  
Goosebumps shoot up Rebecca's arm as he clasps her hand tighter.    
  
_ Shut up, Rebecca! You love Josh and Greg is just a friend. He just broke up with your neighbour so just give the hormones a rest, please _ . She tells herself.    
  
That's what friends are, anyway! Friends do things together, and talk, and share things. It's not weird or anything, and it's definitely not weird to feel these feelings around a strangely good-looking Italian.    
  
"I think it's time for me to go, actually. Need to do some cleaning before someone just climbs through the door and steals my giant fish," Rebecca quickly says, taking her bag and heading for the door. She can't feel these things any longer, she just can't.    
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomo-" Greg begins, before the door slams his sentence shut.    
  
Unsteadily, Rebecca climbs into her car and as she triggers the start engine, 'Please Love Me' blasts loud in her ears.    
  
-   
How long does it take to forget the happiest hour you've had in 10 years?    
  
If you're Rebecca Bunch, then a while.   
  
_ From: Greg _ __  
_ To: Rebecca  _ __  
_ Received: 22:56  _ __  
__  
_ Hey, Bunch. Just discovered Word Games II and need someone to play. You down? _ __  
__  
_ From: Rebecca  _ __  
_ To: Greg _ __  
_ Received: 22:57 _ __  
__  
_ Sure but don't say I didn't warn u ;) _ __  
  
She opens up the app and searches up the username he sent. _ Serrano88  _ __  
Laughing to herself, she finds his profile, his avatar being a pink-haired pirate with a lip ring. She had decided she plainly wanted a green-skinned, one eyed alien as hers- it was original and quirky.    
  
After a few games with him, her phone beeps.    
  
_ From: Greg _ __  
_ To: Rebecca  _ __  
_ Received: 23:34 _ __  
__  
_ That was fun. Round 2 tomorrow? _ __  
__  
_ From: Rebecca  _ __  
_ To: Greg _ __  
_ Received: 23:34 _ __  
__  
_ Sure. When u finish at HomeBase? _ __  
__  
_ From: Greg _ __  
_ To: Rebecca  _ __  
_ Received: 23:35 _ __  
__  
_ 5 _ __  
__  
_ From: Rebecca _ __  
_ To: Greg  _ __  
_ Received: 23:36 _ __  
__  
_ My place when you finish, if you still dare to compete with me in word games. ;) _ __  
__  
_ From: Greg _ __  
_ To: Rebecca  _ __  
_ Received: 23:36 _ __  
__  
_ I'd like nothing else Bunch :)))) _ __  
__  
And with that one sentence, it hits her. 

 

Taking her laptop from the table, she searches up 'Persia' on TripAdvisor and sees 3,426 five star reviews. The photos boast everything Greg's mom lived it up to be, sparkling and luxurious, with flower pots in pretty much every picture.    
  
And in two clicks, she finds herself with a booking for a night in Persia- and a double room.    
  



End file.
